criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Nightmare to Remember
A Nightmare to Remember is the first case of Wintervale. It is also the first case of Hallowsville. Plot The player was welcomed by Chief Owen Brennan to the Wintervale Police Department during the local district's Halloween celebrations. When the player was introduced to their first partner Detective Samantha Massey, Chief Brennan suggested that they go to the festival and patrol the crowd. Upon their investigation there, they body of festival organizer Anthony Marcus on one of the parade floats. After flagging three suspects, coroner Zaki Buhari had discovered that the victim didn't die at the parade, but at the district's outskirts at the haunted Old Mulberry Lane. After flagging two more suspects and collecting motives, psychic Abigail Peregrine told the detectives she knew the killer's motive for murder. After talking to Madam Peregrine about the true story behind the victim's dark past, they finished up the case by collecting evidence and finally arresting the head of Hallowsville's financial committee Sebastian Jenkins guilty of the homicide. During arrest, Sam pointed out evidence Sebastian left, causing him to slip up and confess about the murder. He told them that the very same car crash that Anthony's parents died in also had savagely injured his wife. His wife Ivana had stumbled to the Jenkins residence and died in her husband's hands. Despite him paying his wife's buriers to keep her real death under wraps, the victim had told him that he knew about his wife's death and would tell the crowd at the festival about it, which angered Sebastian into shooting him the back with his old pistol. The Honorable Lyon then opted to sentence Sebastian to 30 years of jail. In the aftermath of the trial, the player met their second partner Damien Hansell briefly before Chief Brennan assigned them to investigate further into a couple of matters. They found a newspaper with a single testimony to the police from Abigail Peregrine, saying that someone was looking for revenge and cut the Marcus family's lives short. They talked to her and she told them that there was no reason or evidence behind the car crash and Ivana's death. Upon examining the crash scene further, they found a clawed glove with the dried blood of Sebastian's wife, proving that she was not killed by the car crash. They told Sebastian this; he could now finally have some closure as he donated his lfe savings to the police to thank them. Before reporting to Chief Brennan, they also assisted Holly Becker in retrieving a photo of the former young couple. Not too long after that, field expert Annika Larsson told them she had discovered that someone had switched cars with the Marcus family and slashing the brakes of the new car on the night of the crash. She confirmed that the family car must be somewhere in the car scrapyard where the sabotaged car was taken from. After being welcomed by the rest of the team, Chief Brennan then gave the player their outfit and badge and told them to take the rest of the night off, since they would have yet another mystery to unravel when they returned. Stats Victim *'Anthony Marcus' (found dead on a statue during the Halloween celebrations) Murder Weapon *'.32-Caliber Pistol' Killer *'Sebastian Jenkins' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect has an addiction Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a gunpowder stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect has an addiction Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a gunpowder stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect has an addiction Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a gunpowder stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect has an addiction Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has an addiction. *The killer has a gunpowder stain. *The killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Halloween Parade. (Clues: Garbage Bag, Torn Pieces, Victim's Body) *Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: Victim's Badge) *Analyze Victim's Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Brochure; New Suspect: Vincent Howard; New Crime Scene: Halloween Festival Grounds) *Talk to Vincent Howard about the festival. (Prerequisite: Brochure restored) *Investigate Halloween Festival Grounds. (Clues: Box of Stuffed Animals, Victim's Note; Prerequisite: Brochure restored) *Examine Box of Stuffed Animals. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sebastian Jenkins) *Talk to Sebastian Jenkins about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Victim's Note. (Result: Lipstick Sample) *Examine Lipstick Sample. (New Suspect: Holly Becker) *Talk to Holly Becker about the lipstick note she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: DNA identified under microscope) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate 177 Old Mulberry Lane. (Clues: Faded Letter, Crystal Ball, Victim's Phone; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Faded Letter. (New Suspect: Jonathon Barnlow) *Talk to Jonathon Barnlow about the letter he sent to the victim. (Profile updated: Jonathon is left handed and drinks coffee; Prerequisite: Letter's Sender revealed) *Examine Crystal Ball's Logo. (New Suspect: Abigail Peregrine) *Talk to Abigail Peregrine about her crystal ball. (Profile updated: Abigail is left-handed and drinks coffee; Prerequisite: Abigail's logo unraveled) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Text) *Analyze Text. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an addiction) *Investigate Festival Games Booths. (Clues: Dusty Jewelry Box, Security Camera; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Ring Box) *Talk to Holly Becker about the victim's engagement ring. (Profile updated: Holly is left-handed, drinks coffee, and has an addiction; Prerequisite: Dust vacuumed from Ring Box) *Examine Security Camera. *Analyze Security Camera. (06:00:00) *Talk to Vincent Howard about the argument about the festival. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Abigail Peregrine about the discovery she made. (New Crime Scene: Waterlogged Car; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Waterlogged Car. (Clues: Locked Box, Soggy Paper, Bloody Knife; Prerequisite: Abigail interrogated) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Victim's Money) *Talk to Jonathon Barnlow about stealing from the victim. (Prerequisite: Box unlocked) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Threatening Note) *Talk to Sebastian Jenkins about the threat to the victim. (Profile updated: Sebastian is left-handed, drinks coffee, and has an addiction; Prerequisite: Threatening Note revealed) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Abigail Peregrine's Blood) *Talk to Abigail Peregrine about the bloody knife. (Profile updated: Abigail has an addiction; Prerequisite: Blood identified) *Investigate Street Shops. (Clues: Pile of Decorations, Bloody Cloth; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Pile of Decorations. (Murder Weapon registered: Pistol) *Analyze Pistol. (09:00:00; The killer has a gunpowder stain) *Examine Bloody Cloth. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; The killer's blood type is A-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Hallow's Rage (1/6). (No stars) The Hallow's Rage (1/6) *Talk to Holly Becker about how she's coping with the loss. (Available after unlocking The Hallow's Rage) *Investigate Halloween Festival Grounds. (Clue: Briefcase; Prerequisite: Holly interrogated) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Photo) *Analyze Faded Photo. (03:00:00) *Return to Holly Becker and give her the photo that was restored. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Faded Photo analyzed) *Investigate 177 Old Mulberry Lane. (Clue: Tattered Pieces; Available after unlocking The Hallow's Rage) *Examine Tattered Pieces. (Result: Article) *Analyze Article. (06:00:00) *Talk to Abigail Peregrine about her testimony in the car crash. (Prerequisite: Article analyzed) *Investigate Waterlogged Car. (Clue: Bloodied Glove; Prerequisite: Abigail interrogated) *Examine Bloodied Glove. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:05:00) *Talk to Sebastian Jenkins about his wife's attack to bring him closure. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Report to Chief Owen Brennan about your discoveries on the investigations. (Reward: WPD Uniform, WPD Badge; Available after when all tasks above are complete) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case title is based off A Night to Remember, Walter Lord's book about the sinking of the Titanic. The word "nightmare" replaced with "night" to form a play on words. *This is one of the cases in which Samantha and Damien interact with each other. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Wintervale Category:Hallowsville